Ache
by authorwithissues
Summary: Everything is normal—well, as normal as it can get, considering the situation—when, suddenly, Link's young charge bolts.


AWI: My first ever OneShot!

_Kasey: This better be good._

_AWI: So encouraging. Anyways! I own nothing!_

* * *

Howard Link stared up ahead at his young charge's snowy white hair as Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee headed for the science department to drop off coffee for the exhausted scientists. In all honestly, he didn't think it at all proper that the Exorcists were the ones giving coffee to the scientists, but since Lee had been doing it for so long and actually seemed to _enjoy_ it, oddly enough, he decided not to pursue the subject.

What annoyed him, though, was that she had managed to get Walker to come along with her for this trip. The boy didn't have _time_ for her antics. There were things to be done!

But, he held his complaints in, knowing full well that they would go unheard. Oh, the wonderful life a shadow.

Allen seemed somehow skittish, suddenly. As if he wasn't paying attention to what Lee was saying anymore. He was staring at the windows they were passing. The blonde glanced at them as well in case of attack, but saw nothing of suspicion. Turning back to Walker, he saw the boy suddenly jump and stop dead in his tracks, dropping the tray, the mugs shattering.

Lenalee whirled around.

"Allen?" she asked, surprised, but concern taking dominance.

He stared at the window, pure shock and horror on his face.

"Allen? What's wrong?"

She came up to him, setting her tray down on a nearby sill. She reached out to him, but he reacted to her touch, reeling away instantly. There was a glimmer of hurt in her eyes, but it went ignored by the boy in his panic.

He apologized automatically, for dropping the tray most likely, and suddenly bolted, passing the professional blonde.

Starting for a split second, Link dashed after him, leaving a bewildered and concerned Lenalee behind.

Somehow, the white haired Exorcist managed to reach their room without getting lost and promptly slammed the door shut in his shadow's face. Starting in surprise as the sound of it being locked reached his ears, Link started pounding on the door and ranting off about what he would do if the boy didn't open the door immediately.

"Walker! Open this door! If you don't, I will be forced to report this to Supervisor Komui! You are obstructing my work! This will not go unnoticed! Open the door! Walker! Must I bring this to Inspector Leverrier?"

He paused, expecting that to hit the boy and make him unlock it, but, shockingly, it didn't. In a last attempt, he started living up to his threats.

"I am going to report this now."

He started walking away, expecting to hear the sound of the door being frantically unlocked or a complaint telling him to stop. But nothing came.

He stopped in his tracks, staring at the door. Something was definitely wrong.

Backtracking, he knocked on the door once more and started in a softer tone, but still demanding.

"Walker. What is the matter?"

No response.

"Walker?"

Putting his ear to the door, the Crow listened for any sound at all, afraid the boy had jumped out the window. The muffled sound of glass shattering reached his ears.

The blonde immediately set to work picking the lock. It was done within seconds, thanks to his Crow training, and he burst into the room, spotting the boy in a corner, making small gasping sounds that sounded oddly like stifled crying.

"Walker?"

He strode over and touched the boy's shoulder. Allen jerked in reaction, revealing a bloody hand and tear streaked face. He quickly hid his hand and face, ashamed.

Link scanned the room for the source of the blood, spotting a shattered mirror. The most suspicious suspect. Turning back to his charge, a strange emotion abruptly filled him, making his chest ache for some inexplicable reason.

Bending down to eye level, the Crow stared down his young charge's half hidden eyes until he finally hid his face completely.

"Walker? What is the problem?"

Allen didn't respond, only curled up tighter. Link extended a hand and touched his shoulder, making the younger tense immediately. Even after several minutes, the white haired boy remained just as taut, as if unable to loosen up even the slightest bit, even if the one touching him was familiar.

Which was very unusual.

"Walker what is the matter? Answer me this instant."

After a moment, the boy answered with a muffled reply that was barely audible past his arms and broken and cracked voice. "…Link… I don't think I _can_ answer you…"

After staring for a moment in shock, as that was not an answer that was at all typical of his charge, he was able to muster a slightly annoyed reply that still held a twinge of concern. "And why is that, Walker?"

"…You'll take it the wrong way and then…I'll be locked up…I don't like being caged…"

More confusion crossed the Crow's face as he contemplated what to put in his weekly report.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

Allen looked up, his eyes filled with agony, loss, desperation. And, though it was suppressed, there was a wildness within them that unnerved the Crow only slightly. He was speaking with those silvery orbs, saying 'Please just drop the subject. I'm scared.' Something he would never say in real corporeal words.

Suddenly, the man felt the strange urge to embrace the boy. He tensed, shocked at himself, and hoping Walker hadn't noticed. He glanced back at the boy, when had he glanced away anyway? The boy was curled back up again, his eyes hidden. He hadn't seen, thank God.

Abruptly remembering Walker's hand, he grabbed the boy's shoulder, jerking him out of his Emo Corner-ish position in order to put his bloody hand in full view. There were still shards of glass in it.

Without a second thought, Link swept the boy up into his arms, bridal style. Allen's cheeks were a timid red as he blushed. He was freezing and the Crow almost felt the urge to shiver at the sudden cold touching him. Why hadn't he noticed earlier.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, slightly alarmed and highly embarrassed.

"You're bleeding. I must get you to the infirmary immediately before the wound becomes more serious," he stated simply, walking out of the room.

Allen slumped in his grip after a minute, going completely limp. Link looked at him anxiously. He had fallen asleep, most likely from overexertion. He was clearly exhausted, although whether it was mainly mental or physical was questionable.

'_What panicked him so?'_

The question rang in his mind as he carried the boy down the hall.

_Kasey: …_

* * *

_AWI: Admit it. You liked it._

_Kasey: …_

_Celine: Wow. That actually was a lot better than most of the crap you put out._

_AWI: Why thank yo- hey! I don't put out crap! I save that for my Quizilla account, thank you very much!_

_Rose: And you admit you put out crap._

_AWI: sigh…_

_Jamie: Oh-_

_Everyone: Shut the hell up, puppy!_

_(Jamie whimpers and curls up in an Emo Corner looking suspiciously like a kicked puppy)_

_Everyone: …Damn it. Now we all feel guilty. Sigh…_

_(Jamie jumps out his Emo Corner to laugh at everyone, pointing at them triumphantly)_

_Jamie: Ah hah! You all just said it!_

_Celine (glaring daggers): *growl* Jamie… just… go back… into… your corner… _now_…_

_(Jamie repeats his earlier actions and cowers in the corner)_

_Tor: There is a reason why _she_ is my role model._

_Rose: *sweat drop* clearly._

_AWI: *nod* Indeed._

_Kelley: She's my role model as well. Why have I entered this conversation?_

_AWI: Because you really haven't been very chatty lately, which I find odd. Usually, in FN at least, you just _have_ to have the last word._

_Kelley: Really?_

_AWI: Yeah…_

_Kelley: …Huh._

* * *

This message was added on 11/2/09, just so you know...

_AWI: My God, people! Have you ever heard of _reviewing_! It's really not that hard! Just click the little button below this message..._

_Kasey: Now it's below _this_ message._

_AWI: *glare of death* Well, now it's below _this_ message!_

_Celine: Well _now_ it'a below _this_ one._

_AWI: You people are killing me! Just review already! This is getting painful._

* * *

_This_ message was added on 6/26/10, just so you know...

_Kelley: Gah! It's been so long~! You have abused us all, AWI! Me, in particular... (pouts)_

_AWI: Yeah, cause I care so much. To the point! I have changed the title from _Ache a OneShot_ to just _Ache_ because I saw it on a search and it disgusted me. So... yeah._

_Vahl: Yeah, we're impressed! (not)_

_AWI: So, there you go. Oh, and review on your way out, too. (enlists Jamie to growl like the puppy he is. this is supposed to terrify you into complying, by the way)_

_Michael: Also, AWI _just_ figured out how to use the line thing. Apparently there was a blatant button._

_AWI (growly): Silence! I kill you!_

_Celine: Oh, just bring it!_

_Kelley: Did you know that the Japanese word for potato is imo (pronouced ee-moe, like Emo)?_

_Everyone (sweatdropping): Because we needed to know that..._

_Kelley: You did._


End file.
